


The Other Andorian Incident

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polina Chekova accidentally contracts a very embarrassing disease - fortunately, McCoy knows the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Andorian Incident

Polina groaned, and shivered for the fifty-third time in fifteen minutes, feeling goose bumps erupt down the length of her back. Her thin legs crossed under the material of her uniform skirt. If she’d gone to have this looked at earlier – but no, her stupid pride had gotten in the way, and now she was stuck _on duty_ for the entirety of alpha shift while her crotch burned like ice.   
  
The worst part? She didn’t even know what had caused this. Like any other day, she’d woken up, brushed her uncontrollable hair, eaten breakfast…mmm, that hard purple fruit from Andoria had been delicious; she’d never had it before, and –   
  
_Andoria._ The facts suddenly clicked into place inside Polina’s furiously working brain; she felt like smacking herself on the forehead. She’d never been there, but it was _cold_ , wasn’t it? The only _logical_ explanation for this strange malady was that she’d picked it up somewhere, and the only variable in her daily routine thus far had been in her food. _Bozhe moj, what an idiot I am! Didn’t Mama always say, “Polina, never eat something unknown”?_   
  
“Ensign, are you unwell?” Oh, of all the - _Spock_ was noticing her odd cold-crotch-induced shivers? _Epitome_ of embarrassment; Polina felt her face flush.   
  
“I…” For a long, agonizing minute, she contemplated saying no. _Then_ she envisioned eight hours of sitting there, alternately shivering and wincing in pain, and decided to tell the truth. The worst that could happen was that Kirk would leer at her legs as she left the bridge, and maybe Hikaru would laugh about it later, and _anything_ was better than this. “Yes, sir. I am not…I am unvell. Please, may I go to sickbay?” In the quietest voice that she could manage without actually resorting to a whisper, of course. Spock knew how to keep his mouth shut, but perhaps not everyone else on the bridge could.   
  
To his credit, Spock only nodded. “Who performs your duties during beta shift, Ensign?”   
  
“L-Lieutenant Broht, sir.” _Ay-yai-yai_ , bad luck that another pain-shiver should come upon her when she said the name. “I vill c-contact him, sir?”   
  
“I got it,” Kirk called from the captain’s chair. “Don’t worry about it, Chekova.” Despite the blush that spread from her cheeks to her neck and ears, Polina felt herself _grateful_ to Kirk, and the bat-ears he apparently possessed. (How had he heard that, anyway? She’d said it to Spock only, in her lowest voice.) “I’ll comm him. Just get to sickbay, okay? Feel better.” He smiled encouragingly at her, the gazillion-watt smile that would’ve melted Polina had her heart not been reserved for - _save it, Chekova!_ Now wasn’t the time to think about a stupid crush.   
  
_Even if,_ Polina realized in horror, _he might be the one who looks at my – ah, **nyet! Chyort voz’mi!**_ What if she was red and leaky and disgusting down there, and McCoy had to see it? What if she freezer-burned his fingers? Was that even possible? “Thank you, Keptin,” she managed. “I can go now, okay?” All right, so lapses in Standard were pretty common when she was stressed – a notable example was the infamous ‘I can do zat’ that Scotty kept quoting at her – but they were still a pain in the _sraka_.   
  
Kirk flapped a hand at her. “Go ‘head.” She was sure there was an innuendo in there somewhere, but her lower half was shivering too hard (and her upper half, by now) to figure it out. Why did this have to happen to _her?_ Already, they probably thought she was some kind of baby, and this running off to sickbay wasn’t going to help.   
  
Once in the turbolift, she clamped her hands between her legs, fingers rubbing hard in an attempt to get rid of the horrible cold feeling. It didn’t work, of course, not that she’d really expected it to. If anything, the sensation was even worse; whatever she’d picked up wasn’t responding to stimuli. “Ai,” she moaned, and whimpered when another twinge struck her.   
  
The faint hope with which she’d held out, that Chapel or M’Benga or Ehlan would be on active duty, evaporated as soon as Polina limped into sickbay, hard-pressed to keep her hand from flying in between her legs again. McCoy, of _course_ , was the one who strode through the middle of sickbay to greet (or whatever it was he did) her. “What’s going on, Ensign Chekova?”   
  
This time, her shiver wasn’t just from the ice-cold feeling. His voice did have that effect. “I…I am not…something is wrong.”   
  
McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Well, _that’s_ real specific. Care to give me the real problem?” Oh, now he thought he was some tongue-tied, lovestruck teenager…wait. He was probably right, all things considered, but she _did_ have a valid reason. She did!   
  
“Is _down there_ , something is wrong,” Polina explained, and inwardly cursed her pale skin, skin that flushed fiery red at the slightest embarrassment. If only she’d inherited her mother’s olive skin – but apparently, that wasn’t to be. “Is cold, _oh!_ Wery cold. It hurts.”  
  
“Dammit. _That_ again.” McCoy rolled his eyes and reached for a tricorder, which he turned on and moved around her person. “I was _really_ hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with this on the ship.”   
  
“Vhat is it?” Oh, _govno_ , it wasn’t cancer, was it? Or a flesh-eating virus?   
  
He clicked off the tricorder. “Congratulations, ensign. You’re the proud owner of a case of Andorian vagalgidosis.”   
  
“Proud owner of Andorian wagi – vhat is?”   
  
“It’s a disease that goes right to your reproductive organs. Meant to put ‘em in a dormant state for a bit. Fortunately, the symptoms last longer than the disease,” he added, probably seeing the horror-stricken look on her face. “Your ovaries should be fine. But you’re gonna have to warm up somehow.”   
  
“How I vill do that?” By now, Polina’s hands were shaking too much for her to even contemplate putting them between her legs again. “Do you have hypospray for this?”   
  
McCoy shook his head. “Nope. Somethin’ Starfleet didn’t consider _essential_. If you want to warm up, we’re gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way, and that means a hot-water bottle.”   
  
“You – _you_ put hot vater on my –“   
  
“You’re obviously incapable of doing it yourself,” he interjected, glancing at her shaking hands, but his eyes softened just a bit. “Here.” He crossed to a nearby cabinet and brought back a neatly folded blue sickbay gown. “Draw the privacy curtain on that biobed, then strip down to your underwear and put this on. I’ll make up a hot-water bottle.”   
  
Well, it wasn’t as though she had any other options - _ow_ \- and this was probably the only time he’d ever touch her intimately. “Okay, doctor. I vill go.” She was quick to obey, drawing the curtain and stripping quickly. The size of her breasts embarrassed her; with those goosebumps, they looked like a pair of tiny chicken breasts or something. Or cherry tomatoes…eh, that one was an exaggeration. Maybe. At least the gown covered them up.   
  
“All right, ensign.” The privacy curtain was drawn back for a moment, and McCoy entered, a water bottle in one hand. He sat down on the biobed next to her. “Let’s see if we can’t get you fixed up. Spread your legs.” Was this embarrassing him, too? His ears were nearly as red as Polina’s own.   
  
“It is like opening to Keptin’s porno,” she pointed out. “’Spread your legs, ve fix your nym…nymphomania.’” The similarity ended there, as the hot dark-haired doctor in the vid had then proceeded to fuck his “patient” senseless, but Polina thought it would be prudent not to point out that particular fact.   
  
“Wh…what the – where the _hell_ did you learn that?” McCoy sputtered, and nearly dropped the hot-water bottle. “Has Jim been holding those damn porn parties?”   
  
“No, I found by accident. I vas fixing something in ship network, and I found a file.” _This_ was one particular incident she didn’t care to recount, but perhaps it was necessary. “It said ‘Sickbay Files’, so I thought vas important and opened it. Vas porn.”   
  
“Good God.”   
  
Polina thought it was probably a good idea to just get this whole thing over with, considering McCoy’s reaction. She scooted up against the biobed, drew her knees up, and spread them apart – from that position, she could see McCoy working and make sure he didn’t think she was immature or something. What if he thought she was supposed to shave?   
  
“This’ll probably feel a bit too hot at first, but that’s how you’ll know it’s workin’.” Without any further warning, McCoy picked up the hot water bottle and pressed it lightly onto her exposed pussy.   
  
She yelped the moment it touched her – not just because it hurt, although it did, but also because the combination of the heat and McCoy’s hands sent a sharp spark of arousal up her spine. Thankfully, McCoy misunderstood. “Sorry, but I gotta do it,” he said, and patted her knee in what seemed like an apologetic manner. “It’ll feel better in a minute.” He moved the water bottle slightly, gently rubbing it against her.   
  
Polina’s “thank you” came out as a squeak. It was true that she was getting used to the sensation, but how could she have anticipated getting _aroused_ into the bargain? Heat had sometimes done that to her, but it was rare. _Very_ rare. The last time it had happened, she’d been fourteen and sitting in a hot tub at someone’s off-campus party, and hadn’t _that_ been an intense orgasm she’d had to hide.   
  
“Y’okay, ensign?” Oddly enough, McCoy’s voice was as gentle as his hands. “Does it still hurt?” He took the bottle away for a moment and turned it over, then resumed the rubbing. “You should be thawin’ out about now.”  
  
“Y-yes. I am, it is only…it feels strange. Yes.” She found herself canting her hips forward, longing to thrust against that hot pressure (would his cock feel so, inside of her?), but it was improper. Of course it was. She was an ensign, and seventeen. “Does not feel bad.”   
  
“Good to know.” He fell silent, having fallen into a rhythm with the hot water bottle, and Polina closed her eyes. Sickbay was deserted but for the two of them – where were the others? Off-shift? – and faintly, she thought she heard the sound of the ship all around them, the sound of well-cared-for engines.   
  
Her eyes were falling closed; she couldn’t help it. The heat, arousing as it was, was _soothing_. But McCoy’s voice quickly brought her back. “It’s coolin’ down a little. You want some direct stimulation? It helps more without a barrier.”   
  
“Vhat?” She opened her eyes. He was looking at her expectantly – expectantly? What? – still holding the water bottle between her legs. “Yes, okay. I…I take…” Blushing, _again_ , at how her command of Standard seemed to have deserted her, she took her underpants off (at least they weren’t the pink ones with the bows on them, right?) and put them aside.   
  
The water bottle made an absolutely _mortifying_ squishing sound against her when he put it back in place. _Ai, ai, don’t let him…_ “Ensign Chekova,” McCoy said slowly, his voice a little _different_ , somehow, than usual, “does this arouse you?”   
  
Polina had no choice but to answer. He already knew the truth, didn’t he? Couldn’t be kept from him, with her pussy as wet as it was. “Yes. It is only, I…I am _aroused_ by heat, and you are wery handsome, and I am sorry.” The last part was said in a tiny voice, as her head hung in shame. Of all the ways to tell him she liked him, this had to be the worst.   
  
“Well.” McCoy quirked an eyebrow at her. “Hell of a way to tell me, but no one says I’m upset about it, Ensign.”   
  
She shook her head. “Please, I am Polina.” He’d been examining her naked private bits and noticed her arousal. First names were the least she could do; it made her braver, at least.   
  
“ _Polina._ You’re sensitive down there right now, aren’t you?”   
  
“Yes, but vhat does this have to do vith…”   
  
“I can fix that.” A slow smile spread across McCoy’s face. “If you want me to, that is.”   
  
_Well!_ Wouldn’t her mother be shocked if she knew what her baby was getting up to right now. “I vant you to, but how you can do that?” Polina asked, and echoed McCoy’s raised eyebrow. “It is big problem.”   
  
“Easily solved, Ensign. I’m a doctor, not some inexperienced teenage boy. Close your eyes.” She obeyed, quivering in anticipation, and cried out when she felt his _tongue_ touch her. He was right – he _wasn’t_ inexperienced.   
  
“You…you do this vhy?” she moaned.   
  
“Because I want to,” she heard him say, and then his fingers were inside her, too, and his tongue was lapping at her clit, _sucking_ almost. Her breath came faster, hips bucking up against him. Oh, she _was_ sensitive because of this Andorian thing. Embarrassingly so, but who cared right now?   
  
“Doctor…I vill –“   
  
“Call me _Leonard_.” And then he did something with his fingers inside her and sucked _hard_ on her clit, just like she’d fantasized alone, and she was crying out in Russian as she came into his mouth.   
  
“ _Govno – yob tvoiu mat’ – chyort voz’mi!_ ” she moaned. Her hips rolled against his hand and mouth, and _chyort_ , but he knew how to use them, stroking her down from the climax as surely as he’d brought her to it.   
  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” he asked, amused, and she opened her bleary eyes to see him smirking at her.   
  
“Not anymore,” she responded, rather pertly considering the circumstances. “You do not speak Russian?”   
  
“I recognize swear words when I hear them. Must’ve been hella sensitive down there, _Polina_.”   
  
“Yes, I vas. Andorian thing made it so.” And that was the truth; he’d scanned her, anyway, so he did know she wasn’t malingering. But bravery made her say those next words. “I come again, and ve do the thing in Keptin’s vid?”   
  
McCoy snorted and leaned forward to kiss her belly, surprisingly enough. “Yeah, come back later today. But dammit, don’t invite Jim.”   
  
“ _Ugh_ ,” she shuddered. “I vould not.”   
  
“Good.” He patted her. “Now get to your quarters and don’t even think about going back on the bridge ‘til tomorrow. Doctor’s orders.” And _that_ made her shiver, with the promise embedded in the words.


End file.
